Wolf and Creed
by VivaLaBlondi48
Summary: Victor Creed meets someone that will rock his world as he knows it. Little does he know that he's her only shot at taming the animal within and she's his saving grace. I'm no good with summaries just give a chance. This is a complete redo of the original and I'm giving it another go now that I've grown as a writer.
1. Wolf meets Creed

**Redo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ant characters of the X-Men except for the OC.**

The hum of the local traffic mixed with hustle and bustle of city life buzzed all around, filling the night with sound and life. Marie sighed watching the puff of breathe evaporate into the cold night air. A loud whistle pierced the air making her cringe. She turned to look behind her, just in time to catch a pair of dudes off to her left. She wrinkled her nose when one offered her a wink.

"Hey, Max, it's getting' kinda late. Ah wonda if we should head back?" Rogue asked her companion trying to hide her uneasiness, and disgust.

"We've only been gone an hour, this was your idea remember? C'mon, don't worry bout those two, if they even try to follow us they'll fall over, fuckin' smell 'em from here…" Max replied casually before slurping on her blue slushie. Anyone walking by might have noticed the twitch under to black toboggan if they were paying close attention. Just to be on the safe side she'd keep an eye in them until they rounded the corner.

"… But if ya'r really that pussified by the mangy badger we'll head back if ya want," she teased trying to keep the mood light and playful like when they first started out.

Rogue huffed sounding offended and buried her hands in the pockets of her hunter green jacket.

"I'm _not_ scared of Logan, I'm 22 now I'm not a child. The asshole can run back to Canada for all I care, and die in a blizzard," she retorted angrily, slightly pouting. Oh boy.

Max looked at her out of the corner of her eyes as she tried to hide her amusement. The best thing about being friends with these two was that there was always something going on.

"Wow I think you might actually mean it this time. What the fuck is it now?" Max asked smiling. She was no fool; she knew Rogue was head over heels for the Wolverine. It's impossible to ignore, especially when her heart beat quickened every time he entered a room, and the way her scent changes, not to mention she can't hold half a decent conversation. Really, the shit was ridiculous but Max couldn't help but hope that Marie would find a way to get to him. Not that she understood what she saw in the asshole. Sure he was the sexiest thing in the mansion, but he was way too uptight, and grumpy. Kinda like Scotteruni (her nickname for Scott).

"Just bein an ass." What she meant to say was 'He's sniffin' around Jean again and keeps treatin' me like his little sister.' Max snickered. Call her insensitive, but it tickled the shit outta her when the love birds would get into it. It's beyond adorable the way the smaller Mississippi girl can rile Logan as high as she wants to without fear of any danger. Max knows Marie is the very last person he would ever hurt… physically he can't seem to tell when he constantly hurts her emotionally. Fuckin retard.

Neon blue lights flashed overhead and immediately caught two's eye. 'Burt's

'**_Well looky here. This is more like it.'_**

"Hey. You want a drink?" She asked not taking her eyes off the sign. Rouge's eyes widened.

"Sounds heavenly."

There weren't very many people in the small run down place, which was probably a good thing. Crowds made her uneasy. It didn't look like a bar you would find in the middle of a city. Kirstein took a seat at the bar and kept her eyes down, waiting for the bartender. A chubby, balding man came over to them while cleaning a glass.

"What can I get for you ladies?" This must be Burt.

"Two Bud lights please," Marie answered with a smile.

"I.D. please?" Marie fished through her pocketbook while Max pulled hers from her pocket. The man nodded and fetched their drinks.

Max shed her jacket before turning on her stool and leaned against the bar to survey the room. There were three guys by a pool table, a couple at a booth, and then, a lone figure in the booth at the corner. A feeling of unease uncurled in her stomach when her eyes met the stranger's intense look. The hairs on the back of her neck slowly rose along with her hackles. She knew that kind of gaze, the ominous look of a something you don't fuck with.

His upper half was cast in shadow but she could still tell that he was bulky with muscle, pretty damn good if it wasn't for the way she literally felt like she should tuck tail and get the hell out of there.

'_**Mmm, yummy,' **_purred her baser instincts

Max winced and internally rolled her eyes and forced herself to drop eyes. The soft thud of her drink being set on the bar caused her to turn around. She could feel his eyes still on her and she fought not to squirm under his gaze.

She glanced at Marie and knew she could feel it too. Her eyes rolled shut as she inhaled heavily sifting through the smells of cigarettes booze and stake peanuts. A spicy wintergreen wafted through the mix, an odd combination. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Pine trees, an earthy musk and…_ blood._

Heading back home suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea. Her unease must have shown on her face because Rogue nudged her arm. Max flicked her eyes to the corner and nodded.

'_Drink up.'_

Victor Creed had ventured into the city in order to collect his latest paycheck. The job had been a messy one and he was trying to lay low and unwind. He was glad he had gotten paid tonight so he could he make his way back to Canada in the morning; way to many people here for his tastes.

He had made himself comfortable in a booth in the corner when a pair of frails came strolling through the door. He blinked twice. The platinum stripes were impossible to miss. Jimmy's frail had certainly grown up, and she wasn't alone. The other one was cute with short wavy blond hair and long legs. She had on a black toboggan, a thick navy blue jacket over a black shirt, jeans and cowboy boots, Jimmy's brat had found another southerner to play with.

He watched her more intently when she spun around and propped her elbows on the bar. Nice rack. Suddenly he could see himself doing all kinds of things with that appetizing body of hers and felt his animal stretch inside his mind and coming to concousness.

They locked eyes across the room and he smirked to himself as she looked him over before becoming flustered under his gaze. Pale grey eyes widened and then assessed nervously before she became incredibly tense and dropped her eyes. He re-poured his glass of whiskey and continued to watch her as she made quick work of her drink. Curiosity swept forth.

When Rogue nudged her was still before turning up her beer. At least his dumbass brother had taught her how to drink. He relaxed further into the booth.

He watched the sway of her hips as she made her way through the door, and took another gulp of whiskey. Amusement tickled when he saw the girl pay for the beer and make a hasty retreat.

After slamming her beer Max fished out a couple dollars for the beer before grabbing her jacket and practically ran out of the bar with Marie, waiting until they were outside to out her coat back on. The incident inside still had her on edge. That man, as fine as he was oozed ferocity the likes that she had never seen in another person before. No fuckin way the guy was human.

Rogue didn't press the issue having enough trust in her friend to know that it was time to scram. She'd caught a glimpse of the shadowed figure that had spooked Max. She knew Max was no pussy, and in fact often caused uncomfortable tension with her "take no shit attitude" and she was the fiercest person Rogue knew, besides Logan of course.

They were about another twenty minute walk from the mansion when the wind shifted and blew from behind them. As they tried to tame their hair and Max stopped in her tracks. They had company; and it didn't smell friendly. She growled lowly causing Rouge to cast her a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

Two men. Drunk, and horny. Panic gripped Max before she shoved it down forcing herself to appear calm. They'd pounce before they even made it to the front gate. A plan quickly began to formulate and Max innertwined her arm with Rogue's as her wheels spun inside her head.

"Don't freak out but we're being followed." Rogue's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What do ya mean don' freak out? We're being stalked?! Who is it?!" she whispered urgently.

"It smells like the douche bags from earlier, they're prolly gonna make a move before we can even get to the gate…" she warned. Rogue nodded in understanding and sighed in releeif when the stone wall into view. They would have to make a stand or risk being snuck from behind.

They separated once they rounded the corner with Marie pressing herself against the bricks and Max swung herself agiley atop the wall in a crouch. Adrenaline hummed through her and fear bled into excitement as her darker urges crept forth. She fought to keep a grip as her inner wolf surged forward and snapped it's jaws.

These jackasses had no idea whose turf they'd just stepped onto.

Their trackers words slipped out of coherience and she could feel her breath come heavier and her heartbeat drowned out everything else. The couple staggered around the corner and Max couldn't contain the smirk that slipped onto her face.

Marie's heart seized when the two guys came into view. Surprisingly she didn't lock up with terror at the sight of them. X-men training had helped her develop a strange kind of calm for stressful situations. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to step out in front of them when she felt a vibration through the wall before hearing a low guttural growl. _Oh shit._

Max stepped off the wall and into a silent crouch before running and slamming her body into a skin head, who was sent head first into the wall and then rounding on the other one with a biker beard and landing a solid right hook to his jaw. She stepped towards Marie with the order to run in her lips before a sharp came from the back of her head. The world suddenly faded away leaving Rogue's terrified face and wordless scream that last thing she saw.

Marie was frozen as she watched the shift, she couldn't even move forward to help. Max's grey eyes bled gold and snarl was ripped from her lips. She brought her foot forward to catch herself before landing a round house kick to the skinheads face.

The click of a blade being released peirced the air and Max spun around with a clawed hand aiming for Biker beard's throat. She went her mark and smirked in satisfaction as skin parted under claws and fresh warm copper met her fingertips. He grasped at the shredded skin and released a gurgled scream, before crumpling to a disgusting heap. The skin head was on his hands and knees, with one hand on the wall trying to pull himself up. Max walked slowly over to him before digging her claws into the sides of his face and snapped his neck. Satisfaction rolled through her, she had protected herself and her friend and now they were safe and those assholes were dead.

Dead. _'Holy fuckin shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!'_

Breathing was impossible, and her knees went weak leaving her to collapse in the sidewalk. She just killed two people. In front of Rogue. Shit, Rogue!

Marie stared at Max as she crumpled onto the sidewalk. Holy mother of God…Max had just gone feral. Right there, five feet in front of her, and now she was covered in blood. She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to do, what the fuck did she _do?_

Hesitantly she crept forward. They had to get out of here.

"Max… I –"

"My, my, my, what a mess you two have made,"

'_Fuck.'_


	2. Wolf and Past

**Reviews are really needed if I'm gonna continue this. I need feedback people!**

Fuzzy, that's what everything was right now. Fuzzy and unfocused as she tried desperately to fight off the shock, the guilt, and the trauma. The surrounding air turned thick and cold, it felt like she was choking on it. Words sliced through the fog reaching her like a slap in the face. Amused, and interested yet detached like he wasn't surprised that she had just committed double homicide. Wait, he!?

The smell of pine and earth laced with a certain spice forced the world to right itself and her animal snapped its jaws with ears and tail erect. There was a new threat on the scene.

Rogue looked Victor over mouth a gaping, before her eyes hardened and she ripped off both gloves moving to stand in front of Max. She took advantage of the adrenaline high still in effect and addressed Creed with a steady voice.

"Whah do ya want?" she mentally applauded herself for sounding braver then she felt. Victor grinned.

"What makes ya think I want anythin' Stripes? I was just takin' a stroll when I happened upon this interesting little setup, didn't know Wheels was creating little killers now." Rogue bristled.

"Ya don' know shit Creed. So just keep it moving and leave us alone, we don' want any more troub-" she couldn't even finish. Max was a blur as she sprung around Rogue and cleared the distance between them and Sabertooth with a snarl that would have done the Wolverine proud. Creeds smirk didn't even have time to vanish before Max's fist collided with his jaw.

"Max!" Marie's voice cracked from her high pitched squeal. _What the fuck did she think she was doing?! Was she trying to get herself killed!? _

Snarls sounded and Max like out a yelp when Victor's claws made contact with her arm as he tried to ward her off. Bitch could hit hard for a frail. His blood warmed at the thought of a feisty female. Max didn't let up, he caught her elbow but missed her knee as it sunk into his stomach, but dodged the left hook she followed with pulling her close so she couldn't rear back to land another hit. He growled and jerked his upper body back when her snapped inches from his throat. Damn, what a scrappy piece of tail. He shoved her back towards Rogue when clutched onto her arm.

"Max no! Please! Let's just go!" she begged planting her feet to hold her friend back. Max was still growling with her eyes glittering gold and breathing heavy.

"Please just let us go home," Rogue begged Victor. She couldn't watch what might happen if the two continued their brawling. Just the thought make her feel sick. Victor was growling to, and his claws had lengthened all the way. He knew exactly what was wrong with Max. He knew she was feral now and had seen her change before the guys had attacked them. Whether the girl wanted to admit or not she had already decided to kill them before they'd even rounded the corner. He saw himself when he was younger, the animal taking over at even the slightest hint of danger that came lurking around him and James. He saw a loose cannon.

"You can't take her back like this," he told Rogue, as he tried to steady his own breathing and pull his animal back into its cage. Rogue Help onto Max tighter. She knew he was right. When Logan would get even remotely agitated he couldn't be around anybody or they'd suffer the brunt of his aggravation. She stared at Victor warily, knowing that she didn't trust him, and at the same time knowing he was probably the only one that knew what was going on. Her intuition told her Creed wasn't interested in brutally raping and hurting them right now. She put herself in front of Max and stared earnestly into her eyes.

"Max, ah know you're freaked out but please, please just calm down so we can think this through okay? It's alright, he… he's not gonna hurt us." Max looked from Victor to Rogue and took in her calming scent and her anxiousness. She forced herself to breathe slowly and close her eyes as she waged with her inner feral to calm down. Gold was replaced with silver and her body sagged with relief and exhaustion. She offered a small nod and looked back to the man standing opposite of them. He was like her.

Victor watched as she reined herself in before turning his attention back to the carnage she'd created off the side. Amature work, he dully noted but not bad for someone barely out of her teens. She'd done what she had to too make sure that they didn't get hurt and he knew he would've done the same. He walked over to the bodies before crouching next to the skin head, careful to keep his long coat out of the pool of blood. He could feel their eyes on him and smelled their nervousness in the air. He'd seen this skin head before.

"What are you gonna do?" Rogue whispered. He looked over his shoulder at them. Stripes was scared, but other one, Max, kept a cool expression and was trying to fight the tremors running through her. Shock, he concluded.

"Nothin," he rumbled. "Made a pretty clean kill for someone who's never done it before. But you were right to do it," he said fixing Max with an even stare. She quickly glanced away inhaled loudly " 'F ya didn't I woulda since I woulda heard the commotion. You were right because they would have either killed you to kidnaped you one." The girls traded looks. Creed dug through the skin heads pockets and pulled out his wallet and a piece of paper with his orders on it. He recognized the signature. There was no way she was in the business, was there?

"How'd you get tangled up with a mob boss frail?" Max's eyes widened and she stared at the bodies, tears gathered but she refused to let them fall. Panic swelled again, even greater than before, her body was about to fold in on itself from the stress. Terror mixed the scent of tears made Creed's nose twitch. Damn sniveling female creatures, the lot of them.

"Max?" Rogue was looking at her again with a mix of confusion and apprehension. Max shrunk under her gaze, something Max never did. She found Victor's gaze piercing her. Instead she evaded.

"I don't know how they found me…"

" What are you talking-" Rogue started. Max grabbed her wrist and started backing away. Victor stood up putting him close enough to inhale her tantalizing scent. She was to interesting for her own good.

"We need to go. Thank you for your help Mr. uh…"

"Creed," Victor supplied. "I'll see ya again, frail," he grinned, showing both his fangs. Max immediately narrowed her eyes into a challenging glare. His entire demeanor set her on edge, but he was so… fascinating.

'_Can't wait.' _Her animal purred. Max frowned inwardly before pulling Rogue along at a brisk walk. By the time they reached the institute Max was exhausted, and she was looking worse for wear. Rogue opened her mouth to demand some answers but Max cut her off.

"Tomorrow alright? I promise. I just, I need some space and we both need to sleep."

"Max, we… we have to tell somebody," Rogue whispered, eyes on the ground. Max inhaled.

"I know. In the morning we'll tell the Professor, if… if you'll go with me."

"Of course I will," Rogue said taking her hands. " Ah don'… ah don' blame you… for what you did. Creed was right, if you hadn't… we wouldn't have made it back. You did the right thing and you're still my friend. I'll be with you every step of the way, Ah promise." Tears rushed to Max's eyes and she nodded before sliding into her room. She stood by the door until she heard Rogue enter her room before grabbing a duffle bag out from under her bed and began quickly stuffing clothes into it.

Daylight was closing in. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't put anyone else in danger, she had to leave.


	3. Wolf on the Run

**Feedback Feedback Feedback!**

The morning sky was aflame with oranges and purple hues as Victor trudged out of his motel room and to his truck. The foul air stained with gas and smoke as well as other city smells made his nose twitch. God he couldn't wait to get away from this fuckin city. He threw his trench coat into the passenger seat before turning the key and letting the truck grumble to life before pulling out onto the highway.

He hadn't gotten any sleep last night, he'd gone and picked up the other half of his paycheck after he'd gotten rid of the shit heads that'd attacked Stripes and the Pup. Why he even lifted a finger to help that little bitch he still had no idea. Especially since the little cunt had tried to rip his throat out. He couldn't help a small smirk at the thought of her. He'd never seen anything like her that was for damned sure. She wasn't a normal X-geek either, he was sure of it. Her movements had been to practiced, and she'd been unaturely calm during the incident whereas poor Stripes nearly had heart failure. Part of him thought he was an idiot for just letting her go like that. Feral females are few and far in between, soft curves a pretty face didn't help her either.

Turning around and plucking her out of that fuckin school had crossed his mind, take her with him and show her a real good time. It was obvious she couldn't keep a lid on her animal, and since Stripes had snuck out outta the place with her, he was willing to bet his piece of shit brother wasn't even there to help coach the Pup through what was happening. Too bad he hadn't found her first, he could think of a lot better things to teach her then control

_'Damn shame.'_ He thought to himself.

Max hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder as she walked casually through the parking deck. The cab ride from the institute had been silent and guilt ridden. Not for killing the assholes that had been after her, but for running out on Rogue. They'd been best friends ever since Max had gotten to the institute, and it broke her heart to feel like she had abandoned her just like Logan had done.

A sleek black corvette came into view and she circled it in thought. It wouldn't really draw attention no matter where she went and it probably didn't have an alarm system… plus she just liked the way it looked. A trait she inherited from her father who always preferred older more classical cars to the hot rods people were obsessed with today. She pulled a pocket knife from her boot and dropped her bag to flip open the blade. After sniffing the air to make sure no one was near, she slid the blade into the key hole and popped the lock.

Tossing her bag into the passenger seat she slid in a shut the door and admired the new interior and leather seats that definitely weren't the original. She gave a slight smile and bent down to pop open the interior piece that covered the wiring under the steering wheel. Her mind wandered back to her abandoned friend.

_'She'll be fine. She's got the others and the Professor, Logan'll be back soon anyways…' _The thought gave her little comfort but she forced herself to accept it and push it to the back of her mind. The wires slipped through her fingers drawing out a curse, she was definitely out of practice. She ginned in triumph when they sparked and the car roared to life, practically purring under her. She took off her tobbogan and shook her hair out before backing out of her parking spot and chirping tires out onto the road. If she hurried, she could beat the morning traffic. As she drove her mind took a turn to the stranger in a long back coat and a cocky fanged smirk.

The hours ticked by as she distanced herself further and further from New York. Classic rock blared through the speakers and the sun had come out putting Max in better spirits then she had been in a long time. The windows were rolled down making her hair flutter and she resisted the urge to hang her head out of the window. The car handled the curves of the winding road like a boat slicing through water and begged for more as she kept a steady pressure on the gas pedal. Traffic was at a minimum on the long roads heading north. She'd been driving steadily for almost 48 hours and dusk was starting to set in.

A sign appeared for a motel up the road. Max contemplated if she should rest up or try to push on. Her ass was long past being numb and her left foot was starting to fall asleep. She hadn't seen a soul in the last 300 miles but it didn't stop her from constantly checking out her mirrors for signs of anyone who had been sent to finish the job the two goons had carried out.

Gravel crunched under the tires as she rolled the car into the parking lot. It didn't look like a complete shit hole, and she definitely couldn't afford a Hampton Inn if she wanted to last on her road trip. The corvette went quiet and she quickly pulled a red bandana from her bag to tie around her head. She ran her hands over the top to make sure her ears wouldn't be noticed before grabbing her stuff and walking into the office.

A skinny man with a striped shirt and a flyswatter was seated behind the counter. He ran his eyes shamelessly over her form and gave her a yellowed smile. She fought back a grimace and pulled out a small wad of bills.

"Just one?" he asked

"Yes jus' one," she answered dropping the money on the counter.

"Hard to believe someone would let such a helpless little girl travel by herself, you might get lonely," he leered sliding a key over. Max gave a hard smile and showed a hint of fang, leaving her hand on the counter longer a little longer then she should have so the man could see her claws which may be small but far from delicate. His eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, his scent taking on a nervous edge.

"I don't mind bein' alone, and I'm far from helpless," and with that she sauntered out and went to find her room.

Later, after she'd washed the travel and weariness away she sat on the bed and rifled through her bag. She pulled put her small box and rifled through its contents. Pictures of her and Rogue made her heart sink, when nauseating feeling of guilt became to mush she set them aside and picked up a set of dog tags. The pads of her fingers ran over then engraved metal. Her dad had been a marine serving four terms oversees, two of which he had been a part of a special-forces team. She picked up a picture of a man with her eyes and sandy blond hair nursing a cigarette and a beer. She remembered when she was left with her mother and he wouldn't be home for days. He'd been working, her mom had told her. He was released from duty the year she turned 6. It wasn't until she'd turned 13 that she finally figured out that her father's absence wasn't entirely military related, and that he wasn't working a regular 9-5.

She remembered the day she'd finally worked up the courage to ask him about it. He didn't even try to deny what he did for a living he said it was because he knew she would figure it out sooner or later. Her mother had been furious, then spent the next couple of hours crying at the kitchen table. Max tried to comfort her and told her that she still loved them.

Flashbacks rushed forward and she recalled her first self-defense lessons in the back yard, and the day she learned to shoot a gun. She remembered how proud her father looked when she favored the shot guns and rifles over then hand gun.

_"Look Dad! Perfect shot! Now I can hit the bad guys to!" He ruffled her hair and tweaked a fuzzy ear, a stern look replacing the smile he'd worn before._

_ "You ain't gonna shoot nobody little trooper. I'm only teaching you this in case you find yourself in a tight spot and have no other way to defend yourself ya hear? Now that's enough for today come over here and clean it like I showed you and let's get somethin to eat."_

She was 15 when they came to the house. Five men dressed in black and ski masks. Max and her parents were in the middle of eating dinner when the smoke bombs broke through the windows.

_Shattering glass cut her mother off from asking how her father to pass the salt. She screamed and shot up from her chair grabbing Max and throwing her arms over her to protect her. Her father pulled a pistol from its holder under the table before grabbing his wife's wrist and dragging them into the living room. The smell of gun powder and the gas scorched her nose and burned her eyes making them water. Bullets penetrated the house and tore holes through anything in their path. They made it to the back bedroom before her father was forced to turn and open fire as strangers infiltrated their home. Her mother threw open a trap door in the floor that Max had never seen before. Yells and her mother's sobs added to the fear and panic thumping in her ears._

_ She hadn't wanted to leave them, they had to stay together. She tore away from her mother and clung to her father's shirt. _

_ "Daddy please, I can help, please please don't make me go. Not without you and Mom." He handed the gun to his wife who took up his position and grabbed Max by her arms his grip fierce and commanding. She started to cry._

_ "Listen to me baby, I need you go through that door and get out of the house just like we practiced. Your Mom and I have to stay here. We won't let them get you okay? We'll meet you outside when this is over but I need you to get out and run. I promise we'll be right behind you. Don't stop no matter what okay? Promise me." He looked so scared. He'd always been a man of few emotions so his usual cool demeanor had come to be comforting but, she'd never seen him look like this. The gravity of the situation hit her full force._

_ "I promise," she said. He kissed her forehead hard before handing her off to her mother who pushed her through the door. Tears were streaming down her face and the smell of her fear overtook the smell of ammunition and blood._

_ "Whatever you do, don't scream and don't turn back okay? We'll find you." Then she was gone. The door shut and Max crawled as quickly as she could under the rest of the house. The shooting stopped when she reached the tree line followed by a sorrowful wail. Max skidded to a halt and turned to see her father being dragged out of the house sobbing and covered in blood. He was thrown to his knees in the yard, three of the five men were still alive and stood behind him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, she could only watch in horror as one raised his gun to the back of her father's head. A scream was lodged in her throat choking her._

_ Silver gray eyes met hers as her father mouthed the last word he would ever say to her._

_ 'Run.' The last gunshot echoed through the trees and her world shattered._

Max bolted awake a scream ripping through her lips followed by a sobbing gasp as she tried to breathe. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She threw the blankets off of her sweating body and ran a hand through her hair. The dream hadn't visited her in some time, she was a fool to think she'd stop having completely. The clock beside the bed read 3:20 a.m. With a sigh she flopped back onto the bed and tried to calm her racing heart. As she waited for sleep to re-claim her thoughts wondered once again to the man that smelled of pine trees and tobacco.


	4. Wolf and Temper

**Feedback Feedback Feedback!**

When Max woke up she was tangled in motel covers and felt the heat of sunshine on her face. With a yawn she sat up and quickly set about changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a light blue longed sleeved shirt. She dumped the rest of her stuff back in her bag before pulling on her boots.

The fresh air was a welcomed change from the dingy smells of the motel. She smiled before setting a baseball cap on her head and returned her keys to the creepy man at the front desk. The air had gotten colder and she shivered as she got into the car. She cranked it up to let the interior warm when she noticed a black SUV in her rearview. She narrowed her eyes at the vehicle. When she had got hear she had been the only guest. Her animal growled in warning which was accompanied by a twist in her gut. Something wasn't right. She didn't even hear the hum of the corvette as she quickly pulled out of the lot and sped onto the road.

Victor lit a cigar and took a long drag before letting his hand hang out the window. He would reach his hunting lodge in about another 12 hours and he pressed the old chevy to go faster. Through the passing wind he heard the growl of another car closing in on him from behind. His eyes flicked to his mirror. It was rare for anyone to be driving these roads. He turned his eyes back in front of him when the roar got louder, almost on top of him. He frowned in annoyance.

_'The fuck are they goin in such a hurry?' _He gave a slight growl in annoyance. He turned to watch the black car pass him when blue eyes clashed with steel grey making him almost drop his jaw open. Almost. Feminine bewilderment stared back at him with frightened surprise. The Pup from New York. She sped passed him and crossed over in front of him putting more distance between them. Well he'll be a son of a bitch.

Max wasn't so reserved in her reaction seeing as she was staring straight ahead with her mouth hanging open.

_'What the fu-!'_ Another SUV had appeared in the middle of the road ahead. Two men hopped put and dropped to their knees with automatic rifles blaring in her direction. Max screamed as bullets impaled the car and crushed the windshield, she swerved as blinding pain ripped apart her right shoulder and glass flew into her eyes. The squeal of tires and continuous gunfire followed her off the road and across the ditch as the right side of the car caught the embankment and flipped. She was still air born when the corvette connected with a trees jerking the world to a stop. Breathing became impossibly hard with her own weight crushing her chest and she scrambled to right herself. Glass dug into her skin and she whimpered in agony as she clawed at the interior to get out of the broken window on the passenger side.

Blood oozed from her wounds everywhere and her shoulder was on fire. She crouched at the side of upturn car and pressed her hand to her wound feeling splinters of glass and- was that a bullet?! She fought back her tears when yells sounded from the road. It was more than enough to send her to her feet and send her staggering into the woods. Blood rushed in her ears, her hat had been lost and she kept one ear turned towards her back to listen for any pursuers.

She trekked on for what seemed like hours but could have minutes. Cold wind stung her bruised and torn flesh through the rips in her clothes. Her legs went numb and gave out, jostling her injuries injuries and making her cry out. Fogginess crept in and the edge of her vision began to darken. She wasn't healing fast enough. She dropped onto her hands trying to will herself to stay awake. She felt the rise of panic in her animal as a phantom wolf barked and snarled at her to get her ass moving. Snarls turned to pleading whines which faded all together as darkness crept in. She managed to roll onto her back and watch the trees blend together. A black figure loomed over her drawing out another whimper.

_'Please… no. Not like this….'_

Victor flicked the blood from his claws in irritation. These fuckers just won't quit. There had been four of them. Three in the truck that had intercepted them and one in one that drove up from behind. Whoever wanted the kid sure did want her bad. He snarled in agitated as he rolled his shoulder after his wounds knitted back together. These weren't amatures she had on her tail. Glass crunched under his boots as he strided over to the wrecked car leaning down to look through the window. Empty. He straightened and put his nose to the air inhaling deeply. He couldn't help but chuckle. Even half dead the frail had crawled out and tried to get away.

She'd made it farther then he thought she would, leaving a blood trail so heavy that he wouldn't even need his heightened senses to find her. She was on her back in the leaves in a puddle of blood looking towards the sky with a dazed expression. He stood over her for a moment, watching in momentary fascination as she tried to heal. The gash above her eye was slowly closing, barely noticeable. She let out a pained whimper like a dying dog. He scowled in annoyance. Damned frail.

He scooped her up and cradled her against him, feeling her blood soak into his clothes. Her head rolled onto his shoulder and he knew she was out. Just what he needed, he thought as he started back towards the road. She'd bleed all over the fuckin interior.

_'Ought'a leave your ass,' _he thought. He didn't. He pulled her closer and inhaled her scent. Even covered in blood and dirt she smelled good enough to eat.

First thing she noticed when she came to was that she was hurtin like a mother fucker. And she was on something soft, and with cushions. A couch? She kept her eyes closed swiveled her ears around to see what she could hear. The t.v was on low, and someone was nearby rummaging around, she could hear the clinking of utensils. The smell of cooking meat assaulted her senses and her stomach decided to make itself known groaning loudly in want. She cringed when a rough chuckle floating in over the sizzle of food. Her eyes shock open and fear swamped her.

"You'd better eat before that stomach of yers starts suckin' on your spine." Familiar throaty voice. Okay so she was in a cabin where she's never been before, she didn't know where she was, in some strangers living room with a familiar throaty voice. And they'd just told her to come eat.

Wearily she sat up letting the quilt fall off her shoulders as she took in her surroundings. It was fairly big for a hunter's cabin. The couch was big too and sat in front of a fire place below a flat screen t.v. A big leather arm chair sat off to the left and past it was a big open kitchen. His back was to her and he was loading a plate down with meat. She slowly stood up and felt air brush her legs.

"Where the hell are my pants?!" Victor chuckled again and turned to see her wrapping his quilt around her waist, a rosy hue dusting her cheeks. Never mind that that the white tee-shirt didn't belong to her either.

"Threw 'em away, they were ripped all to shit. Wasn't bout to have you tracking blood all through the house." Max's blush darkened and she looked at the floor before glancing up at him through her lashes. Dark hair and mutton chops, strong attractive build – Oh _fuck!_

"Y-You!" She blubbered like an idiot earning an amused fanged smile. He raised both eye brows in a mocking gesture.

"Me." He grinned. "If ya ain't gonna eat…" She was shuffling forward before she could even register what she was doing. She was starving and it smelled so good. Her inner wolf snapped at her in warning drawing her out of her drooling state to watch Creed warily as he set a plate on the table in front of her. She sat down and didn't eat until he turned to pick up a beer off the counter. She tried to act civil and not stuff her face like she wanted to. She could feel his gaze hot and heavy on her as she ate, and for the moment, she didn't give a damn. When she finished she peeked up at him shyly.

"Thanks for uh… for savin' me and stuff." Her wolf frowned at her in her mind's eye for sounding so timid. Creed leaned against the counter and shrugged casually.

"Don't thank me yet frail," he grinned again making Max's eyes snap to his and slightly narrow, her hackles starting to rise. Victor took pride in her discomfort, she was smart to be nervous. He picked up his beer again and straightened.

"Got a name Pup?" Max swallowed.

"Call me Max," she said quietly. Victor raised an eye brow. "… Max Cooper," she finished and fixed him with an even stare. His brow drew together in thought. Cooper… Cooper… familiar but he couldn't pin how he knew the name.

"You said your name was Creed… Yah never mentioned your first name."

"Victor," he grumbled. God even his name made her feel fuzzy…

_'Stop it!'_ She scolded herself. Her animal rumbled in appreciation of the specimen before them.

"Those guys…"

"Ain't gonna hear from 'em again. Or at least not for a while."

"Oh…" She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable sitting in front of a man she'd only met once and happened to be at a time she committed double homicide. Not to mention trying to tear his throat out…

"Showers down the hall, second door on the right." With that Victor picked up his bottle and headed out the back door. Max sat dumb founded for a moment. Shower would be nice but… she had a weird feeling about what would come later…

The hot water did wonders on her sore muscles as she stood in the large glass shower. She ran her hands over her body lightly to make sure all of her wounds had healed. Her thoughts steered towards who's shower she was occupying picturing his muscled back and hulking physiche cooking her breakfast… What the fuck was wrong with her? Her face flamed when she saw his cocky grin and a blue eye- ah! Fuck! She growled to herself and fisted her hands letting her claws dig into her palms. She didn't even know him, and she could tell he wasn't your normal nice guy. Her animal growled and told her to quit denying her attraction. She shook her head and turned off the shower. She needed to get the hell of here.

Thankfully, Victor had grabbed her bag from the wreckage but it was riddled with glass so she couldn't wear her clothes until she shook them out and washed them. She'd worry about that later. In the bottom she found some black leggings that looked like they had been spared and a clean bra. She tugged Victor's shirt back on and pulled her hair into a bun atop her head.

Victor turned the t.v back up when he heard the bathroom door open and her hesitant footsteps inch closer to the back of the sofa. She'd try to leave, he knew. It went without saying that he wasn't about to let her go anywhere. He turned his head to see her standing there in his shirt and some leggings and her boots with her bag over her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're goin' Pup?" Max's limbs locked up and her heart stuttered, her animal letting out a rumbling growl. Her ears twitched in uncertainty and shook herself and stepped forward with determination and squared her shoulders to try and look bigger then she felt.

"I'm goin' on my way-,"

"The fuck you are," Victor growled cutting her off. Max let out an answering growl and stood up straighter, ears forwards to give a dominant look.

"Look I apprec-,"

"Do you even know where you are? Striking out on your own when you got no fuckin clue where you're at ain't to fuckin smart." Max growled louder, the sound distinctly K-9 and forced herself not to shrink back when he rose of the sofa.

Victor tried not to laugh. The Pup was puttin on a good front but he could smell her anxious fear surrounding her like a cloud. He saw the way she'd been sneaking glances while she ate, the same look she'd given him at the bar when he'd first seen her before her instincts had taken over and made her skittish.

"You can't fuckin' keep me hear," she suddenly snarled.

Max nearly flinched at how pissed off she sounded. One minute he was all she could think about, the next the she was intimidated by him, and now she'd jumped to mad as hell at him for trying to tell her what to do. Who the fuck did he think he was? She started to tremble with rage when he circled around the couch, and amused look spreading across his handsome face. He looked so dark and dominating- _Godamnit_! She had to get him the fuck out of her head. Was it time for her period? Talk about mood swings from hell.

He drew her attention again when he moved closer and her fury returned full force, her animal slamming and snarling against its mental cage as she felt her eyes bleed yellow. She dropped her bag so it couldn't hinder her and she quickly moved back to get some distance. Victor smirked and advanced again only for her to back up and circle the couch.

"Just where are you gonna go hmm? Do you even have a plan frail?" he taunted. She actually snapped her teeth at him, and snarled like the rabid wolf she was.

"Doesn't take much to send you over the edge does it? My what a temper, no wonder those two goons are dead." He jabbed at her again. Max's thoughts raced and her fury climbed higher.

"Fuck you!" She spat, her voice barely recognizable through her growls. She wanted him on the floor, soaked in blood and pain. She wanted to rip that fuckin smirk right off his face and feel his skin part under her claws. He stepped forward again, and she saw red. That's when all kinds of hell broke loose.


End file.
